1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel wireless display device having directional antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As telecommunication medium for entertainment, information, transmitting and receiving news in modern society, televisions (TVs) have become commonplace in homes, businesses and institutions. The installation of traditional cable TVs may be complicated due to the arrangement of coaxial cables or optical fibers. In contrast, wireless TVs capable of receiving multi-media data via built-in antenna have become more and more popular.
In a wireless system, antennas occupy more space than other components. In a traditional display device with wireless antennas (such as TV or notebook computer), metallic omnidirectional embedded antennas are normally disposed inside the side frame of the display device in order to communicate with a nearby access point (AP). However, with rapid shrinkage in device size, there is less room available for traditional embedded antennas since more and more flat panel display devices adopt narrow side frames or no side frame at all.